Red String of Fate
by Creepy Fantasy
Summary: There is said to be this one string, that connects you to your one true love. But no one believes in childish fairy tails anymore, certainly not her. It's such a shame too, you'd think it would be her favorite myth, seeing as that string only comes in one color, her favorite color of them all... Red. (ADOPTED by Bean Luam)
1. Chapter 1: Honako

**AN: I've been watching Project K recently, and I've found that to have been a bad idea, as I now cannot get the little plot bunnies out of my mind! It's driving me insane! GAAH! **

***Coughs* So! I have decided that the only way I am going to satisfy them is if I give in and start writing! Of course, I'm only going to start out with an OC based fanfiction, just to get back into the swing of writing in third person (Since I apparently lost my touch when I picked up Quarantined Life again, hehe...) and to overall, just have a freaking blast with putting myself, as yet another Original Character, into the Project K world! EEEP! I'm so excited! **

**I will once again apologize for any spelling mistakes or errors that might be found in this story, as I do not have a Beta, and I tend to read/type to fast to notice my own horrible grammar sometimes. I will truly make an effort to not do that for this fanfiction however, seeing as I'm really hyped up for this one, and I want it to go smoothly! Please be patient if you do spot a mistake, and I would even ask that you PM me or review about the mistake so that I can fix it. Thank you!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters from Project K. Nor do I own Crescent Rose from RWBY or the Ramen shop from Naruto. I would ask that you please do not accuse me of anything or flag this fic now, because I have placed this disclaimer to keep trouble from circling around it. If any other products or companies that are not my own creations happen to pop up later on in the story, I shall try to remind you that they are not mine.**

**!WARNINGS!**

**This fic is Rated M for: Violence, Cussing, Death, and possibly even Sex much later on. Read on with caution. **

**I do not tend to update quickly on a lot of things so please be patient if you grow fond of this story.**

**Please be advised that I do not take lightly to people bashing my fanfic, and like the OC representing me in this story, I tend to have a sharp temper.**

**You have been warned. **

**Now! On with the story~! **

**... ... ... ...**

Shaking across the estate took place akin to an earthquake erupting, probably an explosion, and everyone within a twenty mile radius could feel it. All security was mobilized, all precautions taken to secure the safety of the up in coming richest man in the world and his daughter. But that was just it, as the security units and guard divisions, all carrying the latest ingenious weapon made by the Organization they worked for, moved out in the direction of the explosion, they found that it originated from the large once elegant room belonging to the child of their employer.

She had been the cause of the explosion?

"Sir! It appears all the records, pictures, and other objects associated with or belonging to the girl have been completely destroyed in the occurrence of the blast! Nothing about her can be salvaged!" reported one of the officers to his captain.

The captain dismissed the officer and glanced behind him at his boss, Arcanis Tigran, who was staring at the replay security footage of a young girl running quietly throughout the dark hallways of the large house, stealing all the photos related to her, and any documents with her existence written in them. The footage showed her taking several trips, but eventually she ran into her room for the last time, locked the door, and not a moment after that the cameras shook and the ones closet to her room short-circuited.

The man watched his boss, the head of the 'Arcanine Corporation', and father of the girl who had caused all this mess clench his fists, shaking from the great deal of control it took not to loose his temper and shoot the first person he saw. "Sir? What do you want me to do?" the captain finally asked.

His boss slammed a fist down on the control panel for the security grid and gave what only could be described as a roar of fury before turning his sharp, angry, blue eyes on the only man he trusted,

"It should be obvious what I want! Find her dammit! Use any means possible short of killing her or messing up her face, she's to be married to the heir of the Toganiu Corporation in two years time, I can't have her roaming around as she pleases!" the man growled, frustrated at this silly, childish prank his daughter had decided to pull. She was going to ruin his chances at all that money, and for that she would pay when his men caught her!

The captain nodded, taking his orders seriously. He wasn't paid to disobey and neither were his men, so he rallied them up and they headed out the front gates, desperate to find the girl.

… … … …

She _had _to take a break... because she honestly couldn't run anymore! She was dressed in annoyingly heavy pajamas that were supposedly meant for 'Proper Ladies', and the house shoes weren't doing her any good whatsoever. She flinched, leaning against an old, crumbling warehouse next to some beach. She was panting hard from the exertion of running so fast and so far, especially with the minor injuries she attained from the blast, and not to mention carrying her favorite personal weapon with her was a bit overkill on her already strained body.

Said weapon was one of her own inventions, not one of those useless things made by the men her father _thought_ were intelligent. It was what she liked to call a High Caliber Sniper Scythe, or HCSS for short, a combination of a scythe and a high-powered rifle, and was the plain silver color of any weapon, since she had yet to put any sort of paint-job on it.

It wasn't exactly all that _heavy,_ but she had only recently created it in secret from her father, and she hadn't had much time to train with or even use the thing. So at the moment, her stupid girly-girl body couldn't handle the machinery coupled with running this much. She would have to worry about that latter though; even though she had gotten rid of her old self at the estate, she knew her father would have the captain track her down, and he was trained to remember her appearance. So, before she did anything else, she was going to have to change her outfit a little.

Well, she _was_ by a beach... "Hehe, swimsuit time!" she cheered before gasping and slapping a hand over her mouth. She quietly shushed herself and made the trip down the road and onto the beach. She blinked, looking around at the ocean as the moon reflected off it and the waves lapped at the sand.

"Okay, now how am I supposed to even get one?" she huffed with a pout. What was she thinking? There'd be nobody out here at this hour! And what was she planning to do anyway, go up to some girl that looked her size and rip the clothes right off her body in front of everyone?! She sighed, letting herself take another long and careful look around.

She blinked, a grin splitting her face, as her eyes rested on some sort of outdoor restaurant slash house thingy a little ways down the beach from her. It had a clothes line running from it to a nearby palm tree, and hanging from it were various clothes and even a few swim suits that had been placed out to dry.

A sharp glint slinked its way into her eyes as she smirked and made her way slowly over to the clothes line. She lifted a hand to grab the nearest bikini she found, but paused right when her fingers touched a piece of it, "What are you doing Honako?... are you really going to steal someone else's belongings just to help yourself out of some crazy mess _you_ created?" it was a stupid question. Of course she was going too, who wouldn't in her situation really?

She sighed and took the two pieces of the swim suit off the line, then spotted a large black sheet hanging up as well, and looked at her heavy weapon. What? She needed _something_ to help her carry it, and besides, she would look kind of weird going anywhere with a big sliver, strange looking rifle now wouldn't she?

Honako snorted softly at that thought. Come to think of it, she would look weird going anywhere in a bikini all the time too, but she really liked the idea of wearing the open and light-weight clothing. Obviously _that _was the reason why she was now standing in them, the red bikini fitting her perfectly and she had a torn wide strip of the black sheet tied loosely around her waist like a belt; her weapon wrapped in the material and trapped next to her thigh.

Honako had always liked the color red.

She giggled softly as she heard the voices of men starting to shout across the area of the warehouse. It was time to run again, and she had a feeling it would be a lot easier now that her feet were bare.

... ... ... ...

There is a certain bar in the city of Shizume, that a noble king and all his loyal subjects love to hang out at. Laughter could be heard from inside that bar, there could be shouts, there could even be music at times, and then loud obnoxious fighting in others. For a rather dysfunctional family lived within the walls of that building, a family built upon it's compassionate king. It was a true family, one that loved each other 'til the bitter end, and despite several or any differences between some members of that family, they still made it their ultimate goal to protect and cherish one another.

At least... that's how it's _supposed_ to be, but if you walked into the hilarious scene of a shorter young man of the family grasping another slim young man, also a member of that fun awkward group, in a deadly head lock shouting nonsense about being challenged by the poor guy, you would probably think otherwise. Other's were surrounding the two in the large front room of the bar, laughing and enjoying watching one of the most hot-headed members of their clan pick on yet another brother, though they all knew he was just poking at the guy for good old times.

That was how it was in this family, in this clan, everyone could trust one another with their lives, and not feel the slightest need to take up arms against one of their own. They had each other's backs, they looked out for each other in good times and bad. They stood strong, and proud, and never backed down. They had a right to be called a true family, one member connected to the other through their beloved king and the unbreakable bonds that they had created; always sticking together. This family was a bonded one, a happy one, a protective one, and they never _ever _wavered in the front lines of danger. They are the most dangerous example of the most perfect of family ties, and could never be controlled by anyone but their king. They are great, and they are...

HOMRA.

... ... ... ...

Honako honestly didn't know what the hell she was doing anymore. It had been two weeks since she escaped from that hell hole and already, to probably no one's surprise even though no one was there anyway, she had gotten lost. "Wait, how could I get lost when I didn't have anywhere I was going in the first place?!" she shouted at herself in exasperation, throwing her arms up towards the sky and clenching her eyes shut in frustration. A loud, rumbling growl tumbled it's way out of her stomach after that and she couldn't help but giggle, "Guess that means I do have a place to go then..." she mused out loud, joking with herself. She decided she would do as her stomach asked of her and go hunt down some food. After all, she hadn't eaten in two days, and drinking rain water just wasn't enough for her poor belly anymore.

She looked around at the area she was currently in, taking note of all the strange people, and all the strange people taking note of her. It didn't surprise her really, who _wouldn't_ notice a random girl with navy blue hair running around dressed in only a red bikini when she was directly in the middle of the city? It made perfect sense to her when she got looked at like she had three heads.

She sighed, stretching and looking around for anything that might tell her where she was. After running so far, sneaking around on and off trains, and even managing to find her way onto nearly over a dozen random busses, she honestly had no clue where she could have ended up. At least she was still even _in _Japan, she was grateful for that.

It had been no picnic getting used to a lifestyle completely opposite of the spoiled rich girl life she was used too. She had quickly discovered that she would have to get money some how in order to pay for food and she found that shampoo was a bit costly too, although she was glad for rainstorms, they were like the perfect shower sent from heaven. She shrugged and decided she would now utilize the skill she had taught herself for getting that money she mentioned before.

First, she would need to get the general public used to her in order for her to accomplish blending in. She yawned, and made her stomach shut up before starting to wander around, looking at shops and poking herself in and out of alley ways, taking different directions and paths, all while still remaining within a large radius of the area she had been in before. She smiled to herself when it finally worked, pretty soon most people had stopped watching her and gossiping about her and went back to their normal lives. The girl wearing a bikini just became yet another odd individual inside Shizume city.

Yes, she _had_ bothered to read a few signs here and there, and she _had_ managed to acquire the name of the place she was currently in. It was a nice, bustling city, with high standards of living, and good people from what she saw. Too bad she had to be one of the bad people at the moment.

She slowly walked along one of the sidewalks, and chose the perfect target, a middle-aged woman wearing a big fur coat, a fancy dress, and had just walked out of a store, her hands full of shopping bags and her handbag with all her money likely inside it slung over her shoulder by a thin string. Honako turned her head away from the woman, casually looking away as she flicked out a polished and _extremely_ sharp pocket knife she had gained a few days before.

The woman was too busy on her phone to notice the string of her bag softly slipping from her shoulder as it was cut, and the handbag was quietly and quickly in Honako's hands at last. She had timed it perfectly, as soon as she had the bag, she turned a corner into the dark alley way right next to where she had passed the woman and was quick to empty the small purse of all the money she could find in it as she remained walking. She tossed the bag to the side when she began approaching the other end of the alley, now 100,000 Yin richer than she had been before she entered the alley, and shoved the large bills into the side of her make-shift black belt, effectively hiding it from view when she stepped out into the light of the streets again.

She looked around eagerly, her stomach no longer waiting any longer and she cheered when she saw a ramen shop labeled Ramen Ichiraku across the way. It looked empty, and warm smells wafted from it's entrance. Just her type of restaurant.

As she walked in, she smiled at the owner, who blinked up at her from his magazine and raised a brow at the strange girl walking into his shop. A customer was a customer though, and so long as she was willing to pay, he'd give her as much as she wanted. With a sigh the old guy stood up and began stirring the noodles.

Honako looked gratefully at the old man and smiled, sitting down at a table in the darkest corner of the room and ordering a bowl of plain beef ramen. The guy nodded and she smiled, excitedly playing with the little Neko statue resting at the head of the table, giggling and mewing at it. The old guy apparently couldn't help smiling at her for that and soon brought her the order.

She thanked him greatly and cheerfully called out, "Itadakimasu!" before digging in, happy to finally have a good bowl of ramen. She quickly ate her way through that bowl and politely asked for another. She sang to herself softly as she waited for him to get her second bowl, "Whisper a song in the morning~ Whisper a song at noo-oon time. Whisper a song in the evening~ To kee-eep your hearrrt true..." she absentmindedly sang out as she poked at the sauce bottle next to the chopsticks cup on the table.

"You have a very lovely voice, little Missy," the old man snapped her out of her thoughts as he came over with her next meal, "Mind if I ask what song that is? 'Might sing it to my grandkids to see if it'll shut 'em up at night!" he laughed loudly, and she quickly joined in with him, blushing a little from his earlier compliment.

"Actually, I'm not too sure myself on that one. See, my mother used to sing it to me when I was a little kid, her voice was always a lot prettier than mine ever could be, and the song never failed to put my mind at ease when she sang it." she answered softly, sadly. The old man seemed to catch onto the instant atmosphere and his face fell a little,

"Oh, I'm sorry... It is a nice lullaby though, and your mother must've certainly been an angel if her voice was truly as pretty as ya make it out to be." he smiled at her, and she smiled back, glad to hear someone compliment her and her late mother so much. She reached out a hand,

"My name's Honako. Urahara Honako, it's nice to meet you Ramen Man." She stated happily, the cheer from her voice seeming to swipe away all the gloominess of the dreary corner table she had chosen to sit herself at. The old shop owner blinked in awe for a second before laughing his loud laugh and taking her hand, shaking it firmly,

"Haha, the name's Santoura Ichiyaki little Missy, but if ya wanna still call me Ramen Man, I'm mighty alright with that too!" he couldn't stop laughing, this girl had definitely dragged him out of his bored, down in the dumps, stupor from earlier and he enjoyed hearing the giggles coming from her mouth.

Ichiyaki soon left Honako to her meal and walked back over behind the counter of his kitchen, smiling to himself. His shop really was ten times brighter in color when that little Missy was sitting in it. He glanced over at her, still humming and smiling to herself as she ate her ramen, dressed in a bright red bikini, and trying to keep her waist-length long hair out of the soup. He chuckled and brought out his log book that he reserved for all his regular customers, wrote her name down as a new entry, and drew a happy little neko face directly next to it. He had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more of this bright girl in the future.

And his shop would definitely _not_ be as ordinary as it used to be.

... ... ... ...

After Honako had finished her fourth bowl of ramen she patted her extremely full belly. She honestly didn't think she could get any more food in there! She stood up, humming the same little tune over and over as she walked over to Ichiyaki and bowed dramatically and deeply, presenting the completely empty bowl from her last dish,

"Arigatou gozaimasu! That was the best meal I've had in weeks, Ramen Man, and it's all thanks too you!" She told him gratefully, still bowing. It was the truth, she had been living off different kinds of convenience store Onigiri and colas for the last two weeks, and his ramen really was the best thing she had tasted by far since her grand escape.

It was the old man's turn to get all flustered at the compliment and he chuckled a little nervously as he took the empty bowl from her, "Don't sweat it little Missy, I was just doing my job." he replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He had never had a customer thank him this deeply for just doing something as simple as cook for them, and he was sure if any other human beings had been in his restaurant at the time, he might've just died from embarrassment.

She giggled as she saw his face turn bright red, and turned to start leaving to go find a place to sleep, lifting a hand and waving good bye, "See you around Ramen Man." was all she stated, and then she was gone, just as quickly as she had shown up. Ichiyaki didn't fail to notice how easily all the brightness and color of the room seemed to ebb away at her absence, going back to the glum overshadow of some ordinary empty building. He waved after her, even though she was already gone, and sighed sadly,

"Come again soon, little Missy..." he new this world needed more people like her out there.

... ... ... ...

A semi-large group of people walked down the streets of Shizume city, led by a tall red haired guy. A tall guy with short blonde hair and brown eyes flanking the red haired man's right side, while another, younger man with light brown hair and equally brown eyes flanked his left. A little Lolita doll girl with white hair and reddish/purple eyes was walking right next to the man, clinging onto the bottom of his jacket, and looking around curiously at the grey, grey world in front of her with her color blind eyes.

There were a few other members besides them of course, a big guy with bleach blonde hair, a shorter teen with chestnut hair and hazel eyes, another male with short wavy brown hair and brown eyes, and finally another young man with short black hair and dark eyes all brought up the rear behind him. They chatted with each other as they walked, enjoying life, excited for their latest attack on a recent gang that's been messing with their members, and overall their usual hyper active, youthful selves.

"The boys seem really lively today, Mikoto." Said the man on his left, making the one on his right chuckle,

"Aren't they always like this?" he asked the younger, taking off his favorite purple shades and polishing them for a second,

"Hmm, not always, sometimes they're too busy burning things down." the other answered back and this got a small smirk to curve the red haired man's lips. The little white haired girl looked up at the man she was clinging too, always happy to see him happy, and she allowed herself a tiny little smile as well.

"I saw that Mikoto, you wont be smirking so much when they burn down my bar. I'll have you know, you're gonna pay for it when they do." the blonde man lightly threatened, feeling in a bit of a playful mood with his friend. Mikoto just smirked some more, taking the light banter of true amusement to his heart,

"Whatever Izumo. I doubt the brats will burn down their home of all places." he muttered back in his always deep, lazy voice. The brown haired male laughed a little, adding in,

"Yes, that's quite true. And besides, you mother them so much that they can't even throw a few punches before you kick them out of the building to protect your precious bar." this was also true and Izumo knew so, didn't make his dramatic look of hurt any less fake though,

"Ah, Tatara, I'm wounded! Calling me a mother to those reckless boys is like telling a fox to keep a chicken egg warm, you know I can't stand those idiots for more than five minutes before they drive me crazy." he winked and the Tatara man snickered a little before outright laughing at the indignant shouts from a few of the said boys behind them.

"What do you think Anna? Is Izumo a little mother hen to the boys?" Tatara laughed a little more as he was swatted lightly on the shoulder by the said bar keep for his teasing. Tatara, Mikoto, and Izumo all gave looks to the cute little girl that was the sole female member of their clan, and one of the most precious members too.

"Red." she whispered, stopping in her tracks for a second as a flash of red walked by them a little ways over. They heard the slap of skin against concrete as they all caught a glimpse of bare feet and long legs, before that image disappeared around the corner at the end of the street; leaving the boys wondering what the rest of that person had looked like.

A curious and worried expression came into the gaze of the little girl and just as soon as the bright red color of that person's clothes went away from her view she was quickly running after it as fast as her little legs and heels would carry her, the boys she had been with quickly following after her, a little worried about loosing the petite doll. They turned the corner and continued to follow Anna, who was following the pretty red. It wasn't as red as Mikoto's red, but it had seemed like even Anna's colorless world had brightened up when the person who had been wearing that red walked by.

After they took several more turns and came to a dark alleyway next to an expensive looking clothing store, they started to notice that they had been traveling back into their turf, the neighborhoods that belonged to HOMRA. Izumo and Tatara both traded a look of curiosity before the blonde one of the two piped up to the little girl, "Anna, where are you taking us? We wouldn't happen to be going back home would we?" he asked lightly, not trying to sound impatient with the girl.

Anna shook her head as they made it to the other end of the narrow and dark alley, and she came to a stop, looking across the street at a large ramen shop that was in fact just a few blocks away from Izumo's beloved bar. The boys watched with raised eyebrows as Anna lifted a frail arm up, pointing a small finger at the shop across the way, "There... the red went there..." her small voice stated and Mikoto took a careful look at the shop.

"You heard her, let's go check this thing out..." he said, never questioning when Anna wanted to go somewhere because she usually just followed where he went instead. Their was a resounding "yes sir!" from behind him as the younger members took his words as orders and they all quickly set off across the mostly empty street after the red that Anna was so concentrated on.

**... ... ... ...**

**AN: MWAHAHA! I feel so ALIVE with fictional power! XD **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this first chapter, and I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer but I simply had to leave that big fat (not so fat) cliffhanger there. ;) **

**I forgot to mention something up at the top earlier, obviously, but this story starts out in the setting known as 'Before the death of Tatara!", so he is still going to be in my story for a few chapters, but I will be following a lot of the main story line from the actual anime and manga, just from the majority view point of the Red Clan and Urahara Honako. **

**SO! I hoped you enjoyed it, leave a review if you wanna see more (just kidding I already have second chapter pretty much half way typed XD) or if you caught any mistakes that you would like me to fix! Please note that the OC in this fic is very much based on me, and as of yet her 'sharp temper' I mentioned before the chapter, has yet to reveal itself, but trust me... it will ;) **

**I would also like to note that the little tune she was singing is a real song, I just changed some of the words around bit like I do when I sing it IRL. I think the real song goes something like:**

**Whisper a prayer in the morning.**

**Whisper a prayer at noon.**

**Whisper a prayer in the evening.**

**To Keep your heart in Tune. **

**God answers prayers in the morning.**

**God answers prayers at noon.**

**And well, you get the gist, it's a lovely little Christian lullaby, but I always found the words a little off, so I just have always changed the lyrics to the childish weird version Honako was singing in the shop.**

**Until next time!~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Honako loved that smell. She would never be able to stop loving it, the wafting scent of fresh ramen, and the musky smell of the bamboo wood tables. She had only been in Shizume for a little over three weeks now, and already she had made herself a regular at Ramen Ichiraku, every Saturday evening, right when the shop was completely empty and she could selfishly have it all to herself.

She was a part-time chef now for a popular restaurant down the ways from the new, amazingly spacious apartment she had managed to snag for herself, and hadn't had all that hard a time fitting into the large city. She went on a shopping spree instantly, buying every bikini that she seemed to like, and of course they all had some color of red affiliated with them.

Currently, she was wearing a bright red bikini with a black flame pattern running across it. She had replaced the ripped sheet around her waist with a sturdy belt that had adjoining pockets to them, so that she could keep her wallet and other smaller things like packs of gum in there as she traveled, and had her hip-length navy blue hair up in a high pony tail that showed off all the spikey, wild aspects of the unruly strands.

Honako had taken to leaving her weapon at her apartment, determining it to be much to flashy, bulking, and distracting no matter where she went and it always made her happy to find out she didn't have much of a need for it. She smiled at the old man as he already had her favorite dish set out for her, fresh and warm, "If you keep spoiling me like that, I might turn rotten, Ramen Man." she chuckled, sitting down at the bar, the entire room had practically lit up in colors once again at her arrival.

"Ah, well, I highly doubt someone as bright and wonderful as you could ever possibly go to the dark side, little Missy." Ichiyaki grinned widely as he took to drying some recently washed dishes. She giggled softly, quickly launching into her food after a quick,

"Itadakimasu!" and humming to herself that same old tune. Of course right about the time the old man had said that a few guys walked in. They both looked shady, dull grey clothes, awful faces, and overall just plain disgusting to look at. They whistled fondly, seeing the pretty much naked Honako sitting at the counter, though she totally ignored them,

"Hey, hey now old man! Why not let 'er go to tha dark side? We could have lots of fun~" one guy called after her and Ichiyaki scowled,

"Do ya want me to kick 'em out, little Missy?" he asked her softly, though the guys glared at him for trying to ruin their chances at a good whore fucking later on. Unluckily for them, Honako had been training quite a lot in her apartment and at gyms; by now making herself very adept at fighting and self defense,

"No." this made the guys start heading her way, thinking they had an even bigger shot now at that one little word. She hadn't finished her sentence though, "If need be, I'll kick their asses out of here myself Ramen Man. There's no need for you to go to the trouble." she stated cheerfully, making Ichiyaki bust out into laughter.

Today must have been a busy Saturday, because right around the time the thugs were getting angry at having their egos bruised so badly by a woman, the little chime at the front of the shop indicated that more customers were arriving, and Honako let her gaze drift towards the newcomers, hopping they weren't re-enforcements for the two dumbasses already bothering her.

She did _not_, however, expect to be greeted by a rather handsome man with bright red hair walking in behind a cute little girl and several others quickly following behind. There was a long, almost breathtaking pause as she watched them walk in to her favorite restaurant out of the corner of her eye, still pretending to be focused on her ramen.

The little white haired girl pointed eagerly at her, saying something to the guy that had the cig hanging from his mouth, amber gaze full of odd emotions. The unknown men all looked directly at her, especially the red haired guy, boy were his eyes something. But she just couldn't get over his hair, her favorite color of all, and it lands up the natural hair color of some punk looking guy?

Ichiyaki became tense at seeing the boys enter his shop, and Honako sensed that, but she couldn't get over that color, and as she openly allowed a herself to glance in his direction, all his buddies walking over to a few tables in the corner of the room, she could only think of one thing, 'Red... his hair is... red.'

... ... ... ...

To be honest none of the members of HOMRA had been expecting that. When they first walked into the restaurant the first thing to catch their attention was how bright and lively the placed seemed, even though it should have looked dull at such a late hour. The second thing was the girl sitting at the counter to the ramen shop, facing forward, so that they would be looking at her from the side.

She was a gorgeous girl, with lightly tanned skin, navy blue, feral hair that seemed to actually suit her, and a good figure. Of course several of the guys in back promptly blushed at the sight of what the girl was wearing, she was practically _naked_ for god's sakes! Even Mikoto had a little bit trouble focusing on anything at the moment with the girl's bright red attire.

Anna quickly grabbed onto the leader of the Red Clan and eagerly pointed at the girl who we all noticed glancing at use at a fail attempt of being subtle, "Red! Mikoto, look... her eyes are... red." she said, a sort of wonder coming into her eyes as she stared. Anna still thought that her king's aura was still the brightest red, but this girl's eyes definitely could've rivaled his in that moment.

Tatara whispered to them all to take a seat, because they didn't want to cause trouble or make a scene, so they all did, making themselves right a home. The only thing that bothered any of them were the two lackeys from some other gang that wouldn't stop leering at the girl. There was a clearing of the shop owner's throat and then, "Well little Missy... Sure seems to be lively tonight, you thinkin' about changing your schedule?" he asked the girl he obviously seemed to know as more than just some strange customer and instead of waving it off or getting mad at all the attention, she simply just giggled a little.

It was a soft sound, a pretty one. And it was like music to Mikoto's ears; for a brief moment he wondered what it would be like if he made her really laugh, and it struck all of them for a second when she finally spoke in a voice that was so nice to hear, it made Tatara sigh at the potential music hidden within it, "No, It's fine. You make it sound like I have a problem with sharing Ramen Man." she grinned coyly, and the old man laughed, his tense shoulders seeming to relax.

"Ah, that's good then. Wouldn't want one of my favorite customers to go and start a war in here." he smiled widely at the now snickering girl.

(The rest is cut off do to my laziness! But, good news is, someone has alredy PMed me about adopting this story! ^_^ Go thank one the newer authors to the site, Bean Luam. They're just starting out, so they haven't got any stories posted just yet, but I'm putting my trust in them!

Hope they can make this story worth your love.)


End file.
